Golden Dreams
by Janna'Senpai
Summary: A veces solemos sacar conclusiones que no siempre terminan siendo verdad.
1. A

— ¿Por qué todo tiene qué ser tan complejo? No lo entiendo.

Es un imbécil, ¿Quién puede querer a alguien así?, ¿Qué le pueden ver a alguien cómo él? ¡Es sólo un vanidoso! Si tan sólo tuviese otra oportunidad para demostrar lo que sé hacer, le patearía el culo a ese estúpido.

Bonnie murmuraba molesto, mientras pateaba una lata de Pepsi tirada en el suelo. Le habían bochado de una audición, como era de costumbre.

Amaba con todo su corazón tocar la guitarra, era su talento, era para lo que él consideraba que había nacido, nadie tenía derecho a decirle que no era sí, pues sus acordes eran tan maravillosos como los del mismísimo Slash, o al menos eso consideraba él.

Sin embargo, había una piedra en su camino que le impedía alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaba. "Bon Bon", o al menos ese era su apodo artístico.

Era un muchacho de la misma edad de Bonnie, 18 años, lo único que lo diferenciaban era que tenían dos mirada distintas respecto a su talento. Bonnie es un muchacho modesto, es feliz con el simple hecho de ser reconocido por su talento, no quería alcanzar la gloria máxima. El peliazul era todo lo contrarío, sólo quería ser famoso. Quería llegar a cosas grandes en su vida, debía hacerlo, pues todo su sacrificio sería en vano.

Bonnie se resignó a que las personas sólo prefieren el físico ante que el talento. Bon Bon era un muchacho muy cuidadoso con su imagen, y que incluso llega a maquillarse, pues creía que así daba mejor imagen, ya que era muy popular entre las chicas como solista amateur. Bonnie no era para poco agraciado, había tenido varios amoríos en su época de secundaria, pero eso tiempo había quedado atrás, ahora sólo quería concentrarse en su sueño, ser guitarrista profesional, y patearle el culo a su rival.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en la audición de hoy? — Preguntó la muchachas de orbes doradas, y rizos rubios. Su nombre era Chica, es una chica muy amigable, demasiado según Bonnie, pues en la pizzeria donde ambos trabajan, miles de hombres caen a sus pies, pues es una joven con una belleza inmensurable.

— ¡A qué no sabes a quién han elegido! — Refunfuñó, Bonnie, poniéndose su delantal color bordó mientras golpeaba su cara contra el libro de menús.-

Chica rió ante su reacción, amaba cuando a Bonnie le daba esos ataques de "ira desenfrenados".

— ¡Anímate! Estoy segura de que pronto llamarán de nuevo, no es como si ellos no te hubiera oído o algo parecido.

— ¡Es qué no lo hicieron! El tipo aquél pasó primero, y los "dejó a todos con la boca abierta por su talento insuperable", oh vamos, todos saben que sólo lo quieren porque tiene un rostro bonito, nada más que eso. Le sacas eso, y no es nadie.

— Ya entendimos tu drama, ¿podrías sólo callarte? — Dijo Foxy detrás del mostrador, un chico de 20 años, el cual trabaja como cocinero en la pizzeria. — Tu turno empieza ahora, así que cierra el pico y ponte a trabajar, ¿Quieres?

Bonnie arqueó una ceja, caminó en dirección donde éste estaba, remangándose su playera hacía arriba.

— Ven y dímelo a la cara, ya que te crees la gran cosa, ¿Por qué no trabajas en algo más productivo? Digo, tiene casi 21 años, y estás trabajando aquí.

— ¡Vamos chicos! La gente está viendo, no es el momento para empezar estas discusiones. — Pronunció Chica manteniendo la calma junto con su sonrisa. Se interpuso entre medio de ambos, con intención de calmarlos, continuamente no paraban de discutir por estupideces como estas. El de cabellos violetas tuvo que ceder ante el pedido de su amiga, respirando y exhalando, una y otra vez. — Ahora, iré a preguntar las ordenes, Bonnie, tu ve a ver lo que pide la mesa 12, y Foxie, por favor, ya deja de fastidiarlo, sabes que él tiene un mal caracater. — El de orbes rojos hizo una mueca de desagrado, y terminó cediendo también yendo a la cocina a terminar con los pedidos.

Era Viernes, la pizzería se había llenado hasta el tope, sin embargo no era nada que no pudieran controlar, pues ya se habían acostumbrado al pesado ritmo del lugar.

Una de la mañana, hora de cerrar, las personas finalmente se habían ido del local satisfechas con la comida. Chica y Bonnie se encontraban sentados en una mesa, esperando que Freddy, el jefe de ambos, les de el aviso para que se pudieran retirar.

Foxy se apareció detrás del mostrados, y sólo alzó su mano, como si estuviese saludando, su expresión era fría y con unas ojeras enormes. Como era el segundo a cargo, era más que obvio que era el aviso de que ambos se podían ir. Tomaron sus cosas, Chica saludó al pelirrojo con un "Adiós, Foxy, cuídate", éste no respondió, a Chica no le molestó en lo más mínimo pues sabía que así era él.

Una vez ambos salieron de la pizzeria, Chica, saludó también al otro muchacho, éste respondió pero algo desanimado. Ambos tomaban rumbos diferentes, pues sus casas quedaban en direcciones distintas.

Bonnie se puso sus audífonos, el viaje no era muy largo, pero le daba tiempo para escuchar al menos unas canciones de su celular.

El viaje era silencioso, miraba el suelo, esperando encontrar al menos un objeto de valor, como dinero o algo similar, era su actividad favorita en la vuelta. Estaba tan desatento, que chocó con alguien, una persona, de mucha menor altura que él, tenía el cabello celeste, una mirada perdida por el golpe.

— Bonnie. — Pronunció acomodándose sus gafas, mientras una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.— ¿Cómo estás? Te busqué a la mañana en la discografía, pero ya te había ido...

El de pelos violetas, arqueó ambas cejas, algo sorprendido, nunca se le había ocurrido que él sabría su nombre.

— H-Hola. — Dijo nerviosamente, la situación era nueva, jamás antes se le había ocurrido que Bon Bon le conocería.—

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AÚN NO SÉ BIEN DE QUE VAYA A SER EL FANFIC, PERO LES QUIERO PEDIR QUE ME DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD.**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA O AYUDITA PARA QUE MEJORE, SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDA. **

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**


	2. B

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el ojiazul examinándolo de arriba a abajo, al parecer venía del trabajo. Era fácil darse cuenta de ésto, por el simple hecho de que llevaba puesta la playera con las inscripciones de "La Pizzeria de Freddy", y con la mascota del local.

El rostro de Bonnie se ruborizó un poco más, ¿Ahora también se preocupaba por él? Bueno, tampoco era que le estaba ayudando a respirar, pero el ojivioleta era siempre un exagerado.— S-Sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas? — Ligeras gotas de sudor comienzan a caer de su frente, dándole una expresión más nerviosa que antes, sin embargo, era bastante chistoso verlo esa manera, Bon Bon se dio cuenta de esto, liberando una pequeña risilla entre dientes, pero no porque se estuviese burlando de él, si no, porque el mayor le parecía demasiado tierno cuando se ponía de ese modo. —

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed _

_And put on my best suit _

_Got in my car and raced like a jet _

_All the way to you _

_Knocked on your door with heart in my hand _

_To ask you a question _

_Because I know that you're an old fashioned man _

— Creo que estoy haciéndote perder tiempo, oye, ¿Por qué no me das tu número? ¡Podemos hablar por mensaje! Si es lo que quieres, claro. — Bon Bon amplió su sonrisa, Bonnie en cambio, se avergonzó más, el rostro del ojiazul era excesivamente tierno, y no iba a mentir, su forma de ser para con él le hacía latir su corazón más rápido.

Sin reprocharle nada al de más baja estatura, tomó el smartphone de su bolsillo derecho, y se lo dio, su pulso le delataba la nerviosidad que éste tenía. Bon Bon no se dio cuenta de esto, o al menos parecía, ya que no le había dicho. En cuestiones de segundos pasó el número de teléfono suyo al smartphone de Bonnie.

— ¡Listo! Nos chateamos luego. — Luego de devolverle el teléfono, Bonnie devolvió el móvil dentro del bolsillo que antes había metido eso. Bon Bon se acercó desprevenidamente a Bonnie, juntando su mejilla con él por sólo un segundo, le estaba saludando. — ¡Nos vemos! Oh, no te preocupes, te hablaré, tengo tu número. — Dijo luego comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria de la casa de Bonnie, lucía demasiado apurado, pero a la vez su rostro radiaba tranquilidad.—

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? _

_Say yes, say yes, because I need to know _

_You say I'll never get your blessing _

_Till the day I die _

_Tough luck my friend _

_But the answer is no _

_Why you got to be so rude? _

_Don't you know I'm human too? _

Bonnie quedó durante varios segundos tocando su mejilla, le había dado un "beso", o al menos eso se suponía que era. Que idiota es aquél que cree que por rozar las mejillas es un beso, aunque para Bonnie lo era.

Terminó por caminar hacía su departamento, arrastrando sus pies, algo le incomodaba, y obviamente era ese encuentro con la persona que en ese mismo día había conocido y había comenzado a despreciar por no conocerle bien.

Una vez dentro de su casa, abrió todas las ventanas, dejando entrar un poco de aire, era una noche de verano muy calurosa. Apagó todas las luces, y fue derecho a su habitación. Se desvistió, y se cambió a una ropa más cómoda que consistía en una playera color azul y shorts negros que eran los que generalmente usaba para dormir a diario.

_Why you got to be so rude? _

_I'm going to marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Marry her anyway _

_Marry that girl _

_Yeah, no matter what you say _

Estando en la cama, no podía pegar ni un sólo ojo, cuando revisó su celular, observó que eran las 2:00 AM, y que había recibido un mensaje de texto, con el nombre de Bon Bon. "Que molesto..." Susurró entre sueños y revisó el mensaje con una expresión totalmente soñolienta.

— **¡Hola, Hola! ¿Estás durmiendo? Espero que no te haya despertado. :I**

— **no, estoy aún. cómo estás?**

Respondiste, pero a los pocos segundo el teléfono sonó nuevamente, pero en el fondo no te molestaba responder al menor, era una persona agradable.

— **¡Ay, Ay! Perdón por estar tan apurado, es que tenía que llegar puntual a mi hogar, o mi madre mi iba a regañar, y a veces es mejor no hacerla molestar cuando está en sus días. :(**

— **oh... está bien, no te preocupes por eso... **

— **Oh. *U* ¿Haces algo mañana?**

— **no, por qué?**

— **Pues, me preguntaba si querías ir algún lado. ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algún café?**

La garganta de Bonnie se secó, no sabía que contestar, pues no quería darle una mala impresión, pero ciertamente, ¿No era un poco extraño ir a algún lado con alguien que recién conoces ese día? No era porque no confiara en él, si no porque era cuestión de cortesía.

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you got to be so rude? _

_I hate to do this _

_You leave no choice _

_I can't live without her _

_Love me or hate me _

Tardó en contestar, sin embargo éste respondió, en cuestiones de minutos:

** — está bien... te parece si nos vemos en el mismo lugar de hoy a las 10?**

— **¡Obvio! Nos vemos ahí. =P Oye, nos chateamos mañana, estoy que me muero del sueño. Duerme bien. C: **

— **ok.**

No ibas a mentir, sus emoticones eran realmente tiernos, su ortografía era perfecta, sin dudas hablar con él te hacía sentir de cierto modo bien.

Susurraste un "Buenos Noches" para Bon Bon, aunque éste no pudiese escuchar.

_No matter what you say _

_Marry that girl _

_And we'll be a family _

_Why you got to be so rude? _

_Why you got to be so rude? _

¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

**PARA 4nk0ku:**

**PUEDES SACAR TUS CONCLUSIONES. OUO TE DEJARÉ SUS CARÁCTERISTICAS:**

**BONNIE. SU CABELLO Y OJOS SON DE COLOR VIOLETAS, SU CONTEXTURA ES DELGADA, Y MIDE AL REDEDOR DE 1.75. TIENE EL CABELLO HASTA EL CUELLO, Y CON UN FLEQUILLO. **

**BON BON. SU CABELLO Y OJOS SON DE COLOR CYAN, SU CONTEXTURA ES DELGADA, Y MIDE 1.62. TIENE EL CABELLO DE LA MISMA ALTURA QUE BONNIE, SÓLO QUE ES MÁS ARREGLADO.**

**PARA weresoul:**

**JEJEJE, NADIE PUEDE ESCAPAR DE ESO.**

**PD: UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN. USARÉ ESTA FUENTE CUANDO LOS PERSONAJES HABLE POR TELÉFONO O POR COMPUTADOR.**

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**


	3. C

Bonnie se levantó el día siguiente, sus cabellos estaban desordenados por culpa de la almohada con la cual había usado para apoyar su cabeza durante el trascurso del relajante sueño. No recordaba que había soñado, pero estaba seguro de que tras la charla con él, su mente ahora estaba mucho más relajada y tranquila; más tranquila de lo que debería estar, sí.

El reloj del celular marcaba las 9:30; "mierda", fue lo que Bonnie pronunció durante el momento que éste lanzaba su viejo smartphone hacía el suelo por accidente, se le había caído, se puso tan nervioso que no pudo articular bien sus manos, y el pequeño aparato electrónico terminó en el piso. "¡Más mierda!" Exclamó a los cuatro vientos dentro de su habitación, por suerte, el móvil era de esos viejos que por más que lo golpees con un martillo, no se rompería, y no era chiste, ese teléfono había aguantado desde golpes de su hermano menor, el cual era sólo un niño, y pensaba que era un juguete; o también cuando Bonnie se olvidó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón por accidente cuando lo fue a lavar, y con sólo ponerlo al Sol por unas horas, funcionó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Bonnie amaba ese celular, y mucho.

En su mente pensaba que no iba a llegar, pues era muy tarde, sin embargo, su consciencia y sus sentimientos encontrados por el que pensaba que era su rival, le impedían que sus impulsos de vagancia le impidan ver a Bon Bon.

Estaba solamente con su ropa interior, no podía presentarse de ése modo, sería patético, además de que perdería su propio orgullo. Bueno, era un pensamiento exagerado, el cual le estaba haciendo perder aún más el poco tiempo que tenía, así que como un remolino tomó una playera de la película Taxi Driver, en la cual había actuado Al Pacino, fue una de sus primeras películas, y Bonnie la amaba con toda su corazón, pues era un friki respecto a la historia del cine en la época de los 70' a los 90'. Más tarde, tomó los mismos jeans con los que había ido ayer a trabajar, no tenía ganas de buscar otro distinto, además, ese le gustaba bastante. Por último, se calzó con unas "Converse" color púrpura, sin antes ponerse los calcetines, claro. Ya era hora de irse, así que tomó sus llaves; dinero en su billetera, Bonnie quería quedar bien a como de el lugar, sería su amigo, sí o sí. Finalmente cuando se sintió listo, salió de su departamento hacía la calle, los pasillos y las escaleras estaban silenciosas hoy.

Fue a paso veloz hacía donde se supondría que se encontrarían; el reloj de su móvil marcabas las 10:05 AM, llegaría tarde, y esperaba que Bon Bon no se haya ido hasta ese entonces, sin embargo, llegó dentro de todo, aceptable, a penas había tardado 6 minutos más desde que salió de su casa, ahora estaba todo sudado, pero valía la pena, o al menos así lo veía el de ojos violetas.

El de orbes celestes estaba ahí parado, parecía estar feliz, y con una sonrisa de lo más apacible. Parecía estar ocupado, pues estaba revisando, y escribiendo en su teléfono, pero no, sólo estaba chateando con sus amigos. Bonnie no se tardó en estar al frente suyo.

— Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que me quedé dormido.

Musitó Bonnie con un tono frío, Bon Bon, enseguida alzó su mirada, y su sonrisa se amplió aún más que antes.

— Descuida, no hace mucho que estoy esperando, mi madre me tuvo toda la mañana estudiando, sólo porque sí.

Suspiró desviando un poco su mirada. A Bonnie le pareció excesivamente tierna esa expresión en su rostro, tanto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado páliducho.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

Preguntó el de orbes celestinas, no parecía apurado, si no, más bien alegre, al parecer, ansiaba volver a ver a Bonnie.

— S-Sí.

Musitó con nerviosismo el más alto.

**EME**** AQUÍ, BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, PONERLA EN LOS REVIEWS O EN UN PM.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.**

**PD: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, LECTORES!**


	4. D

La brisa fresca les refrescaba a ambos, era de esas mañanas que hacía algo de calor, sin embargo el aire que soplaba hacía que a penas se notase. 15 de Junio marcaba el calendario de Bonnie, lo cual mostraba que pronto sería Verano.

Ánimaba un poco que comenzarían las vacaciones y los recesos de Verano tan esperados por todo el mundo, aunque no tanto por otros como Bon Bon, el cual odiaba el calor, sin embargo, trataba de pasarla como podía.

Ambos tenían una calorada charla durante el trascurso a la cafetería, como ya había mencionado antes, ambos tenían gustos similares en cuanto películas y músicas, lo cual hacía posible que ambos tuviesen una charla maso menos llevadera, aunque claro, Bon Bon era el que siempre hablaba, Bonnie sólo se limitaba a dar algunos comentarios respecto al tema, aún así le escuchaba atentamente. En los ojos del ojivioleta sólo se reflejaba la boca de Bon Bon que no paraba de hablar. Sus ojos celestes, los cuales se iluminaban con el día, y como olvidar sus dulces facciones, las cuales casualmente eran infantiles a más no poder, aún así, al mayor le agradaban, y mucho.

_Tell me if I'm wrong, tell me if I'm right _

_Tell me if you need a loving hand _

_To help you fall asleep tonight _

_Tell me if I know, tell me if I do _

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to _

Una vez llegaron a la cafetería que Bon Bon tenía en mente, entraron sin pensarlo dos veces. Bonnie solía concurrir al local durante los Domingos, el cual era su día de descanso.

Sin más, ambos llamaron a la mesera, la cual vino a los pocos segundos de ser llamada. No se lo pensaron ni unos segundos, ya tenían pensado lo que iba a pedir; Bonnie un **café con leche **con una porción de tarta de chocolate, un poco pesado, sí, pero siempre pedía algo así. En cambio, Bon Bon, pidió un té con una porción de tarta de manzana.

Bonnie se avergonzó un poco por pedir demasiado, sin embargo el de ojos celestes siempre se mantenía a raya respecto a su dieta a lo sí debía comer y a lo que no.

_I'll wake with coffee in the morning _

_But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea _

_Outside the day is up and calling _

_But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep _

_Stay with me forever _

_Or you could stay with me for now _

Finalmente el desayuno llegó, a penas se tardó no más de 15 minutos, cosa que alegró al impaciente pelivioleta, el cual era un tipo demasiado impaciente. Durante el transcurso que la comida llegaba ambos hablaban sobre estrenos en el cine, e incluso arreglaron para ir a ver la película nueva de David Ayer, "Fury"; aunque si no podían ver esa, la nueva de Peter Jackson parecía realmente prometedora.

Bonnie a penas tuvo el plato en su mesa, se lanzó para comenzar a comer, en cambio, Bon Bon iba a paso lento y relajado. Para él, comer lento era lo primero para disfrutar la comida al ciento por ciento.

_Tell me if I'm wrong, tell me if I'm right _

_Tell me if you need a loving hand _

_To help you fall asleep tonight _

_Tell me if I know, tell me if I do _

_Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to _

— Entonces... ¿De qué trabajas? — Preguntó el de orbes celestinas. Bonnie se puso un poco nervioso al no saber que contestar, no obstante decidió mentir, para quedar bien el de más baja altura, o al menos eso pensaba en él.

— Trabajo en algo así como una empresa, ya sabes. Fuí a la Universidad de joven, y pues... Eso. — Bonnie sonrió forzosamente, se sentía estúpido por haber buscado algo tan estúpido para decirle, es decir, ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar qué alguien con su edad podría terminar unos estudios universitarios? Es imposible, nadie creería eso.

No obstante, aunque sonase demasiado irreal, Bon Bon le creyó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro que le daba oír algo así.

— ¡Eres increíble! Empezaste tus estudios en la secundaria... ¡Guau, debes ser genial! ¿Y qué título tienes?

— E-Ehm... — "Piensa Bonnie, piensa." — Economía.

— No sabía que eso era una carrera. — Musitó el celestino alzando sus cejas, aunque aún creyendo en sus palabras.— Yo estoy grabando un álbum en éste momento, de hecho, luego de aquí me iré directo al estudio... Ah, y también estudio Arquitectura... Por mi madre, claro. Odio esa carrera, pero no le puedo decir nada... — Suspiró, sin embargo mantenía sus ojos en él.

— S-Sí... — Ahora se sentía tan mal luego de contarle todas estas mentiras. Aunque Bonnie se quedó asombrado, Bon Bon era increíble y de eso no lo dudaba nadie. Ahora se sentía mucho más atraído de lo que antes estaba**. Aunque claro, sin que sea amorosamente. **

_Tell me if I'm wrong, tell me if I'm right _

_Tell me if you need a loving hand _

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

El más alto decidió volver al tema del entretenimento. ¿Por qué? Pues la charla sobre su futuro se le estaba tornando incomoda, él trabajaba en una pizería, y tenía un proyecto de ser músico, el cual había fracasado. Se sentía tan inferior a él.

Ambos terminaron, Bon Bon ya debía marcharse a toda prisa, hasta que al de orbes violetas le surgió la idea de acompañarlo, éste aceptó sin dudar.

_'Cause I love the way you wake me up_

_For goodness sake will my love not be enough?_

**Este fanfic se lo dedico a la Paola o a la Monse, no sé como le dicen ustedes, ya que cumplió 12 años. Espero que la hayas pasado piola, porque la verdad te lo re mereces. Se te re quiere, Pepsicolera fea. **

**PASO A AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME COMENTARON EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. ¡LOS AMO A TODOS! SON GENIALES. **

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.**


	5. E

El camino se iba volviendo cada vez más corto, y hasta incluso un tanto irritante por el simple hecho de que Bonnie no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablar, y el de ojos celestes, mucho menos.

Al no tener otra alternativa, simplemente estuvo casi todo el viaje callado. No quería parecer presuntuoso, pero el más bajo simplemente parecía estar en sus cosas, mirando el teléfono móvil, o regalandole una sonrisa por cada que lo veía. Esto lo hacía poner un poco más nervioso.

Sin embargo, el silencio duró poco cuando finalmente el chico habló, pero sólo fue para decir lo bueno que estaba el día, y el otro, se sintió tan tonto por decir algo tan estúpido como "Sí, lo había notado". Aunque no podías hacer mucho, no era tu culpa ser un chico de pocas palabras, ¿o quizás si? Lo importante era que tu posible crush, espera, eso no, tu posible nuevo amigo parece aburrirse y está a pocos metros de llegar a su propia casa, y de seguro, no lo vería por un buen tiempo a causa de que hasta le avergonzaría hablarle. No sé, de cierto modo él le intimidaba, ¿y cómo para que no lo haga? Después de todo, él era bueno en todo lo que hacía, y tenía una personalidad apantallante.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperó, él habló, pero no era para decirle lo bueno que estaba el clima, sino para otra cosa que hizo sus ojos se abran de par en par.

— ¡Hey, Bonnie! Creo que hasta aquí estoy. — Amplió su sonrisa, la cual mostraba cada uno de sus blancos dientes. Simplemente te parecía perfecto.

Tú, como el idiota que eres, no supiste que decir, sin embargo, sólo estaba en tu mente que él pronto se iría, y tú no pudiste decirle nada.

— Ah… — Parpadeaste de manera estoica, pero luego asentiste con una sonrisa. Luego, levantaste un poco tu cabeza, y viste su enorme casa. Vaya, sin dudas él era de una familia pudiente, tal y como lo esperabas. Sin embargo, no era un niño mimado como pensabas, de hecho, resultó ser una persona amable y con la que podía tener una charla.

— ...Está bien. — Terminaste de decir a secas, luego el tiró su mano para hacer un saludo. Tú sin dudarlo, aceptaste su mano, aunque la tuya sudaba un montón y te resultaba un poco andrajoso de tu parte. Éste no dijo nada al respecto, sólo un simple "¡Nos vemos, y fue genial desayunar contigo, hombre!" Luego de eso, se marchó. Tú simplemente te ruborizaste como un estúpido, al menos te aliviaba saber que él ya no estaba allí, para verte de este modo.

En ese momento varias palabras, oraciones, y hasta estrofas se cruzaban por tu mente. Algunas eran preguntas incómodas que te hacías a ti mismo, y otras simplemente habladurías que ni tú te entendías cómo podías llegar a pensar eso, eran del tipo: "¿Y si lo incomodé? ¿Y si nunca me vuelve a hablar? ¡Aaaaah! Realmente quería ser su *amigo*" Claro, eso último sonó demasiado patético para ser tú, no obstante, preferiste ignorar que tú mismo dijiste esa estupidez.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperabas, algo sonó en tu bolsillo delantero. Era tu móvil, el cual estaba a un volumen realmente alto. No tardaste en tomarlo y ver de quién trataba. No era nadie más que tu jefe, Freddy, el cual te rogaba si podías trabajar hoy. Aunque claro, sus pedidos siempre iban con un tono obligatorio, así que sin otra alternativa, aceptaste, con un simple: "Okay, pero la paga será doble", tú jefe simplemente respondió al segundo con un: "No. Pero puedes cenar pizza". Tú reíste de lo tacaño que él podía llegar a ser.

Así sin más, comenzaste a volver a tu casa a pie, observando detenidamente a las personas extrañas y hasta feas, que caminaban por la calle. Aunque claro, sólo dices eso porque tienes un extraño autoestima, que puede ser alto o bajo, dependiendo del día, de la persona con la que te encuentres. Apesta ser tú, o al menos eso creería cualquiera que te conociese aunque sea un poco. (O en todo caso, el que se meta dentro de tu cabeza, porque como eres, dudo que alguien pueda entenderte.)

Desprestigiando tu propia manera de pensar, continuas caminando, hasta llegar a un parque. El cual miras con una sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Pues porque ahí pasaste gran parte de tu infancia con tus amigos de primaria, y de hasta secundaria. Te gustaría volver a esos tiempos, todo era tan sencillo, fácil, y ahora trabajas como esclavo en una pizzería, aún te sorprende que te guste estar ahí con un jefe tan mandón, y con Foxy de compañero. Hay algo que te alegra de pasar por ahí: Los niños jugando felizmente. Sin dudas te agrada saber que no toda la infancia está cagada en estos días tan ridículamente extraños.

Llegaste a tu casa, y lo primero que hiciste, fue echarte sobre la cama, mientras veías la televisión. Cuando menos lo pensaste, te quedaste dormido, y ahora en la televisión estaban pasando ese horrible programa de estrellas de la televisión. No hay nada que odies más que eso. Miraste la hora en tu móvil, ya casi era la hora, así que pronunciaste un susurrante "Que pereza…"

Te levantaste de la cama, y comenzaste a cambiarte con el uniforme de tu trabajo, el cual tanto aborreces, pero sólo en ciertas situaciones. Una vez que estabas listo, bajaste hacía la calle y comenzaste caminar, pensando en Bon Bon, mientras pronunciabas "Algunas veces amo mi trabajo".

Al llegar, lo primero que notaste, era que Foxy y Chica hablaban con sonrisa, totalmente acaramelados. El pelirrojo borró su sonrisa al verte, y luego se fue a la cocina, la rubia, por su parte, te saludó con una sonrisa, y te dijo que hoy te tocaba atender la caja.

— La peor parte. — Dijiste de muy mala gana.

— Lo siento, Bun, pero fue él jefe. — Ella se disculpó con la misma sonrisa, y luego fue a la cocina, para seguir con su charla con el que hace pocos minutos se había ido. Tú fuiste a aquél puesto que te tocó, sin rezongar, mientras ibas atendiendo a los clientes.

Una de las meseras del local se acercó para hacer la típica pregunta de: "Bonnie, ¿Y si sonríes un poco más? Eres un muchacho guapo, es una lastima que siempre estés amargado." Tú sólo agradeciste, y luego le devolviste el favor con una sonrisa forzada. Ella volvió a su trabajo, un poco contenta con haber cumplido con su *cometido*.

Fue una noche exhaustiva, pero finalmente terminaste con las horas que el jefe te encargó. Luego de despedirte de tus compañeros, miraste tu móvil para ver qué hora era, y te encontraste con el ícono de nuevo mensaje. Era Bon Bon, el cual te había deseado una buena tarde. Tu rostro simpleplemente se llenó de felicidad, tanto, que finalmente hiciste una sonrisa real, como las que hacías al verlo a él.

La mesera que te había pedido una sonrisa, ahora se acercó para decirte otra cosa.

— ¿Ves? ¡Sonriendo te ves más lindo! — Tu rostro se puso todo rojo al oír eso.

**¡HEY VUELTO! Desde ya, si alguien tiene una pregunta o algo para sugerir, por favor comentarlo. **


End file.
